mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Logo Intro Bloopers
Logo Intro Bloopers is a series created by Max Andrew and based on LT Bloopers by davemadson. Unlike LT Bloopers, the team always get the logo right at the end of the video, and the language was turned down to be more suitable for people aged 13 and up. Similar to how Taylor does in his videos, mostly Paramount Logo Bloopers, Max included randomness in his videos like the Ohhhh guys, fourth wall house explosions and WWE footage but did not abuse it to prevent it becoming stale. The episodes 1-20 were originally rendered in 480p due to Max Andrew not having the full version of PowerDirector 12. But starting with Logo Intro Bloopers 21: Lorimar, it was the first of the series to be rendered in Full HD (1080p) thanks to Sky Storm having MAGIX Vegas Pro 14 that was capable of rendering it in high definition. One of the popular episodes from the series was Logo Intro Bloopers 4: Warner Home Video which had 69,200 views as of November 22, 2017. Not only that, but it was also one of the highest viewed videos on Max Andrew's YouTube Channel. Cast * Microsoft Sam * Microsoft Mike as himself and PS Vita * Microsoft Mary * Microsoft Anna (LIB 3-4) * Microsoft Zira * Speakonia Female 1 as Beulah, Leafy * Speakonia Female 2 as Microsoft Anna, Pencil and Abby * Speakonia Male 1 as Scotty * Speakonia Male 2 as Jimmy and Blocky * Speakonia Male 3 as Hank, Army of NBC Logos and Pen/Dmitriy Dymov * Speakonia Male 4 as Guy, Larry, Sergeant C.J. O'Randolph, the Claw of Doom and the Army of Fox Logos * Speakonia Male 5 as Officer Flanigan, Guy the White and the Jerry Bruckheimer Films logo * Speakonia Male 6 as Mr. Warner, Wally, Snowball and Mr. Evil Warner * Speakonia Male 7 as Harvey Zilth * Speakonia Male 8 as Sidney * L&H British Voice 1 as Martin, Michael and the Army of BBC Logos * L&H British Voice 2 as Martha and Michelle * RoboSoft 1 as Sam barfing, the Hikon Films logo, the Windchill Films logo and the Zoom-In Skeleton Eye of Death * RoboSoft 2 as Lucifer, the Virgin Interactive logo, the Helltimate Studio logo, the Stretch Films logo, the Universal International logo, the Demon THX logo, Luxo Jr. and the SE * RoboSoft 3 * RoboSoft 4 as Rhonda, Angela the Angel * RoboSoft 5 as Lucretia McEvil and the Oz Film logo, the Demon Oz Film logo and Army of Oz Film Logos * RoboSoft 6 as Mary barfing * Mike in Space as God the Almighty * Max Andrew as himself and MaxiSoft History Max originally created it back in 2013 under his production company Max Andrew Productions. He decided to make his own intro blooper using logo footage from Talk To Logo by RapierMultimedia. He made 4 episodes (The Video Collection, Tri-Star Pictures, Ragdoll and Entertainment In Video) and stored it onto his computer. He then uploaded the videos on YouTube and received praise from the fans of davemadson. The fourth episode received more praise and likes than it's predecessors. When production was going on for the fifth episode, things were not going well. He was struggling getting ideas from the fans and his difficult production times of making his videos. He decided to cancel the series the first time on December 23, 2014. Despite the series been cancelled, other shows like The Microsoft Sam Show still made the fans happy enough to like Max. On March 2016, Max received 200 subscribers on his YouTube channel and decided to make the last episode of Logo Intro Bloopers. It was also the first of the series to feature a logo request by Miguel Mateo (now known as Sailor Moon Rie Twilight Sunset Fan POE TWO). They praised Max for the video, but they still didn't want the series to end. So on June 4, 2016, he decided to continue the series and make it Season 2. While it still owns praise, the videos were not a big hit or earning lots of views then it's predecessors. Due to the success of his videos, he earned more subscribers and finished Season 2 with Logo Intro Bloopers 10: Family Home Entertainment. He also decided to made a movie compilation of the ten episodes called Logo Intro Bloopers 1-10. On January 6, 2017, he cancelled the series the second time due to production difficulties and laziness. Max missed making these videos and was planning to bring it back but went against the idea due to the same reasons. However, on September 9, 2017, when Clever Entertainment acquired Sky Media due to issues with Lavon Media, Max Andrew announced on Sky Live: The Clever Way To Go! that he wanted to bring Logo Intro Bloopers back for second time but will instead be edited by Sky Store himself under his production company Sky Studios. To make sure it didn't go in the Paramount Logo Bloopers path, all of the new episodes (starting with LIB 21) were written by Max Andrew to make sure it had the LIB charm. Scrapped ideas * Originally he was going to include characters like Winnie the Pooh like Geraint Lewis did. It was stored on his old computer until it died. Instead of recapturing him, he decided not to use copyrighted characters in his show because he wanted to be 'davemadson as possible' despite including Barney on Logo Intro Bloopers 4: Warner Home Video and Logo Intro Bloopers 8: Vestron Video International. * In the production of the 2014 Logo Intro Bloopers 5, Max forced Sam to drink Listerine which made him dizzy and go unconscious. At one point Anna suggests Sam to to drink her breast milk in order to make him conscious. This was a reference from davemadson's Funny Signs episode Road Head where Dave had to have a drink on Anna. It was scrapped because it was too inappropriate for his channel. Category:Series Category:Intro Bloopers Category:TTS Videos Category:Logo Blooper series Category:Awesome Category:Videos Category:Text to Speech Shows